


but the beauty’s got a hold on me

by peachmaisie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmaisie/pseuds/peachmaisie
Summary: “When you picture yourself in your head, do you think of yourself as a nine-year-old? You don’t know what you look like now so what do you do—“His spiel was interrupted by Matt’s laughter, the soft kind that was reserved for all the absurd stuff Foggy knew he said. Matt shook his head and continued to pull on his bed socks, the socks that Foggy had teased him about relentlessly the first time he saw them.“No, I don’t picture nine year old me in my head.” He said between breathy laughter and shaking his head at the question. “I have a vague idea of what I look like, what I remember but older.”





	but the beauty’s got a hold on me

“Something just occurred to me,” Foggy announced to the ceiling in favor of not turning to look at Matt who was getting changed. The room was spinning but not enough to make Foggy close his eyes, more like the slow start of the Teacups at the fun fair than the whiplash you got nearer the end.

“Do share with the class,” Matt replied after pulling his pajama shirt on, not quite sighing in relief but glad to be out of the stuffy shirt he’d reluctantly put on that morning. If he’d known that they were going to go out for drinks after their interview together then he would have insisted on going home first to change.

Once Foggy was pretty sure Matt was changed, he rolled over onto his side and looked across at his roommate now perched on the edge of his own bed. It wasn’t as rare as it once was to see Matt without his glasses but Foggy still got a little ache in his chest at the thought of how he’d never seen Matt without them around anyone else.

“When you picture yourself in your head, do you think of yourself as a nine-year-old? You don’t know what you look like now so what do you do—“

His spiel was interrupted by Matt’s laughter, the soft kind that was reserved for all the absurd stuff Foggy knew he said. Matt shook his head and continued to pull on his bed socks, the socks that Foggy had teased him about relentlessly the first time he saw them.

“No, I don’t picture nine year old me in my head.” He said between breathy laughter and shaking his head at the question. “I have a vague idea of what I look like, what I remember but older.”

Foggy pondered on Matt’s reply for a few moments. Before they had met he’d taken a lot for granted, not that he now pitied Matt or anything because of his blindness but it just put into perspective their different ways of living. Foggy knew shit about himself that only a mirror or another pair of eyes could be confirmed, he had a birthmark on his ass that according to the internet meant he was “charismatic and gentle"— Matt had cackled when Foggy told him.

The point was, Foggy realized he took his sight for granted a lot of the time and while he didn’t feel sorry for Matt, it was a shame he didn’t get to appreciate his own appearance; he was an attractive guy, that he must have known.

"I could tell you. If that’s not too weird?” Foggy piped up after what felt like an eternity on his half but was only a couple of seconds. Instantly he regretted ever offering as Matt pulled that face, the one he pulled when he wanted to say something but didn't in the fear of appearing rude. Matt's filter was far better than Foggy's, he said whatever came to his brain first. Thankfully didn't really think too many bad things but still, Matt always looked as though he was thinking out each and every word carefully.

"Okay." Finishing up pulling his socks on, Matt scooted back onto his bed and his ears pricked up at the squeaking of the springs in his mattress. Foggy's heartbeat had picked up significantly after he'd said yes, which meant he either regretting offering in the first place or was really excited to give him all the details of his features; Matt wondered which one he would prefer.

"Okay." Foggy parroted. He stayed still on his bed until he realized that Matt wasn't moving and that he probably should, then he pushed himself up and managed to get up despite the ride of the room starting to spin a little faster. Thankfully Matt's bed was mere steps away and he walked over with ease, sitting down on the edge before shifting up the bed and crossing his legs. "Hey."

Matt laughed again and Foggy found himself smiling. Along with the absence of his glasses, Matt smiled more when it was just the too of them. He might have found it cute if it wasn't also sad, everyone deserved to see that good Murdock smile.

“You’ve got a face,” Foggy gently patted Matt’s cheek, if things got weird then at least he had the alcohol to blame it on. Luckily Matt didn't flinch away, he stayed stagnant with the dopey smile on his face as Foggy patted his cheek like you would with a dog. “It’s a good face, well done on your genetics.”

Humming in reply, Matt rested his hands flat in his lap and let his shoulders drop a little. Foggy could tell that if Matt too wasn't plastered then this whole thing would be a little too awkward to bear, he wasn't weird with touch so to speak but Foggy had learned over the time they'd spent together that Matt was particular about being a burden.

“I’ll start from the top going down, sound good?” Foggy didn’t give Matt any time to reply before he started to speak again. “Your hair, it’s brown. You probably remember that, though. Sometimes in the sunlight, you do look a bit ginger.” He said thoughtfully while combing his fingers gently through the tips of Matt’s hair.

Realistically, Matt knew details about himself that Foggy didn't need to tell him. He assumed he remembered the colour of his hair but Matt hummed thoughtfully as though he didn't know any better, so Foggy moved along and let his fingers drop to his forehead.

“You’ve got some frown lines which I warned you about, you have to stop looking so grumpy all the time.” Foggy traced the lines thoughtfully, faint reminders of how often Matt was bothered by things.

“That’s just my face,” Matt spoke up finally and Foggy jumped a little, too caught up in the details of his friend's face to notice that he was about to speak.

“Smile for me,” Foggy said, ignoring Matt in favor of continuing his journey around his face. Doing as he asked, Matt gave a small smile, not the wide toothy kind Foggy liked but a tight-lipped variant. “You’ve got these creases around your eyes when you smile, it’s pretty damn cute if I do say so myself, must drive the girls wild.”

Foggy brushed his thumb across the lines around Matt's eyes, making a mental note somewhere about how Matt didn't flinch away and if anything, he leaned in a little to the touch. He wondered when the last time someone touched him like this was, there was no shortage of ladies coming in and out but he doubted by the way they rarely stuck around that they weren't there for the intimate.

“Eyebrows. Great eyebrows." After he realized he was lingering a little too long, Foggy dropped his fingers down to Matt's eyebrows yet he continued to smile. "I think thick eyebrows are in fashion right now, so you just scored another hotness point.”

“You keeping score?” Matt raised said eyebrows and Foggy resisted the urge to sigh, he'd already made it explicitly clear to Matt the day they met that he thought he was hot. Sure, he liked to imagine he'd played it off but he doubted that was the case.

“You’ve got one point so far.” He decided to lie instead.

“You’ve got pretty eyes,” Foggy said a little softer than the rest of his observations. Matt was looking a little right of his mouth and Foggy placed the blame of the butterflies in his stomach on the alcohol. “Brown but sort of green at the same time, Hazel I think. Kind of like…dirty moss.”

Matt was silent for a moment before erupting into laughter. It had to be one of Foggy's favourite sounds: rain beating against a window, the old man sound dogs make when settling down to sleep, Matt Murdock's laughter.

“That has to be the most unattractive description I’ve ever heard.” He said after getting his giggles in check, in reality, it wasn't that funny but Foggy wasn't going to say that, not when it had made Matt laugh so much. Instead, he just frowned and let his hand drop away from Matt's face, picking at the loose threads of the blanket thrown across his bed instead.

“I mean it in a good way! I said you were pretty, Murdock, what else do you want?”

“You said my eyes were pretty.“ Matt corrected while beaming ear to ear, looking stupidly pretty as if he secretly wanted to prove Foggy's point, or if he wanted Foggy to call him pretty for real. He would if he asked. But he didn't, so Foggy just scoffed in response.

“Semantics.” He rolled his eyes before continuing his description of Matt's eyes again, not that he needed to go in any more detail but he wanted to. “As I was saying, dirty moss. They’re more brown than green but still nice. It’s a good thing you didn’t get them knocked out.”

Foggy brought his hand back up to Matt's face again once his giggles had settled down. This time he traced his pointer finger down the bridge of his nose, smiling to himself when Matt pulled a face upon he pushed his nose up a little.

“Nose. You’ve got a nose on you, which isn’t a bad thing! Noses give people character, my mom says.” Foggy had no issues whatsoever telling Matt the details of his face, he just didn't know what to say exactly. “This is proving more difficult than I thought, how do you describe a nose?” Even with sight, if you asked Foggy to describe his own nose he probably wouldn't know what words to use. “It suits you, that’s all I know. Got some freckles too, they're nice.”

Matt chuckled unwillingly at Foggy’s rather lackluster descriptions. He didn’t particularly care about knowing the details of his face but it was nice to hear Foggy’s opinion; especially since most of them contained the word “pretty."

“Your pride and glory, lips. Do I need to describe them to you? Girls must have done that already.” Matt pulled a face, something a little smug and a little like he wanted to say something. He gave a small shrug of his shoulders and Foggy briefly considered bringing up the last girl Matt had invited over, she had been enthusiastic, to say the least.

“Not much talking gets done.”

“Alright, alright,” Foggy said before Matt had even finished speaking, they weren't shy about sharing details like that but for whatever reason, that point he didn't want to think about that sort of thing. Foggy focused his attention back on Matt's mouth and the smirk it was drawn up in. “Um, most of the time you look like you’re pouting. I don’t know if that's just your face or if you think your good looks are going to charm me, either way, you’re a pouter.”

“I’m not.” Foggy could have laughed at how offended Matt sounded. He didn't, too busy staring at his mouth but he did manage a small smile. He was a pouter, he might not have been aware of it but on multiple occasions, Foggy had caught him with his bottom lip jutted out, while concentrating or deep in thought.

“They’re pink, again, probably easy to deduce. But like…really pink. You remember raspberries right?" As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Foggy's face flooded with heat. Not so much because he asked a dumb question, but because he'd just compared his best friend's lips to fruit. On the list of gay things he had done, that was pretty high on the list.

Matt's head tilted a little, something he did a lot and that Foggy had chalked down to being a tick. He was quiet long enough for Foggy to get ready to tell him to ignore everything he'd just said but before he could, Matt was smiling meekly and giving him a small nod.

“Yeah, I remember.” He replied softly and Foggy let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

“Okay, well, they’re like raspberries and we’re never going to talk about this once it’s over.” Matt laughed again and things felt less tense. Putting his fingers all up on Matt's mouth felt a little too strange, even with the help of all the drinks they had so Foggy let them linger across his cheeks instead.

Part of him really did want to touch them, to run his thumb slowly over the curve of his bottom lip. They were a nice shape, after all, the curve of his cupid's bow the perfect place to kiss. _Those girls really are lucky_ , Foggy thought to himself. Not because he wanted to kiss Matt, of course, that would be silly.

“How could I ever forget someone talking so sweetly of me?” The sound of Matt's voice brought Foggy back out from his thoughts, his ton was clearly teasing but Foggy's face still heated up even more. He wasn't thankful for his roommate being blind but he was glad that he couldn't see how hard he was blushing.

“And there’s the rest of your face, cheeks, and chin.” After squeezing Matt’s cheeks in between the palms of his hands, Foggy swiftly pulled away and threw his legs over the side of the bed. Matt's head turned to follow in his direction, turning along in the direction Foggy went as he marched back over to his own bed and sat down. "Got a better idea now?"

In reality, Matt didn't need Foggy's help. Even if he had done, the description given wasn't the sort of thing Matt looked for. If he cared enough to know then he could touch his own face, in the past, he had done but it didn't serve much of a purpose. Still, he did feel a little warm all over from it all, maybe it was all the other insecurities he kept hidden inside but he hadn't expected Foggy to be so...nice?

If he cared to know what someone looked like, it would be Foggy. Matt knew how he smelt, the way he walked, each creak of his joints and sway of his hair when he turned his head. He didn't know details though, simple stuff like the colour of his eyes or his hair, the shape of his nose or his mouth. He knew the stuff Foggy thought to tell him, and there was no way on earth Matt would ask anymore.

"A little. Thanks, buddy." It all said and done, Matt stretched his legs out on his bed and changed positions so he was laying down. Foggy was still sitting on his bed, he assumed that he was staring at the thought made Matt's heart beat a little faster. He did that a lot, look when he thought Matt wouldn't notice. How would he?

Matt always noticed, and he always felt that same rush of excitement and fear. Why Foggy would stare at him he didn't know, because while he might have thought he was pretty and all that, Matt knew who the beautiful one was.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr at ["maggiemurdock"](http://maggiemurdock.tumblr.com/) and on [ patreon](https://www.patreon.com/peachmaisie) !!


End file.
